I love you ( takano x ritsu )
by Harohi
Summary: Onodera returns home running from takano, he fall a sleep without noticing only to wake up by the violent bell ringing and the one who's doing that is takano what will he do when takano hug him as he want him to accept him? Will onodera finally confess ? Or not ? And what will happen after ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all ! I'm a fan of SIH a huge fan and this is my first fan fiction  
I really like takano x onodera pair I mean they are so cute ~ I always do moe moe on them  
I think I just drifted away ~  
I hope you will like it though you may find some grammer mistake or some wrong word  
but I really tried hard on this I'm still writing it so I hope you will review it for me  
I think I took to long on the inturduction here is the chapter .its rated: M ,so there's a little lemon here and there

He has returned home earlier than planned,  
He wanted to escape the big hands that always surround him , onodera thought to himself " i don't want this anymore , why Am I being a coward like this? , even though I love him , I love takano-San , no matter how much I try to deny it , I can't ignore this feeling I have for him "

"Thinking so much repeatedly over and over again gave him a headache , he laid down on his sofa surrounded by clothes and books, like usual his room is so messy , he didn't realize it but he fell asleep .

Onodera woke up by the violently bell ringing , he quickly went to open the door, " who the hell is ringing like this ? What will the neighbors think "/p  
p style="text-align: center;"As he opened the door he felt a hand surrounding him, it was takano, " what the hell were you doing ? I called you so many times and you didn't answer ,sent so many message but you didn't reply I was so worried , stupid I almost had a heart attack " takano said ,

Onodera was surprised didn't know what to say , words won't come out of his mouth , the person who he love is standing right here hugging him so tightly , as he never wants him to go , as the words finally came out " s..sorry.. I.. Was sleeping I didn't notice..b..but takano-San wh...why are you here?"  
"As takano pushed onodera inside and inviting himself closing the door after him and saying " nothing I just wanted to see you .. You left earlier and I didn't see you since I was in a meeting... But man you not being there really make me in a bad mood..never go home without telling me .. Do you understand ? " onodera blushed a little since takano was smiling a charming smile no one could resist . " it's not like you're my mother why should I tell you when I leave ? ", takano grabbed onodera waist closer to him making their chests touch , as onodera tried to push takano away but it was futile , takano holding onodera so close looking at him with eyes full of lust saying " isn't the reason obvious.. Cause I love you.. And I'll be worried like hell about strongyou..can't/strong you just give me that much .. Idiot " onodera shivered when he heard the word ( I love you ) thinking " why can you say it so easily , when I don't have the power to say it , I'm so scared , so scared I don't know what to do.." Cutting his thought the feeling of takano placing his lips on onodera's , surprised onodera mouth opened giving takano the chance of slipping his tongue inside , as onodera felt takano tongue he could not resist , after all takano is one hell of a kisser , after a kiss that lasted long but short for both of them takano pulled out, onodera rested his head on takano shoulder with a very sexy face takano felt a shivering the boy he's in love with is here in his hand resting his face on his shoulder giving him a very sexy look as if he was inviting him, takano hugged onodera tightly again but for some reason onodera felt as if takano was different he didn't know why but the hug seemed different from the one before , as if he wanted onodera to accept him , onodera gave in as he reached his hands ,to push ,that what takano thought but strangely onodera hugged takano back hiding his face in takano's shoulder but takano could see that red color on onodera ear he smiled a smile from the buttom of his heart but then he heard it the word he was waiting for the word he wanted to hear the most coming from the person he's hugging as onodera said " takano-San .. You know.. Um.. Um .. Takano-San..i..I..love you.. Sorry it took so much time to say it but .. I love you really " takano couldn't believe it he finally heard it the word he loved to hear ten years ago from this person he finally heard it again ,on onodera side he was thinking " I said it.. Finally..b..but what if he... What if he leave me now.. After all I gave him on hell of a life.. I didn't try to understand him ten years ago .. And even now I've hurt him too many time.. What should I do..I don't think I can live without him anymore..takano-San "  
Suddenly onodera felt that his feet weren't touching the ground as he looked up takano were holding him bridal style heading toward his room throwing him on bed and getting on top of onodera ,takano said " is it true ? Do you love me really ? Did I hear you right ? I wasn't imagining right ? " onodera face totally turned bright red as he nodded positively as if saying yes ..then he said with a voice barely could be heard " you are not imagining takano-San "

Though the voice was so small takano heard it that moment takano immediately kissed onodera slipping his tongue inside without holding back he started to play with his tongue inside onodera mouth, doing that for almost 7 min he finally pulled out as he saw onodera face he was breathing very heavily with tears from his eyes and water from his mouth, suddenly onodera shivered as takano was licking onodera's ear then his neck heading down to his nipples suddenly takano stopped onodera looked at takano with a look sent takano flying he abruptly took his shirt off and onodera's too continuing licking onodera's nipples slowly slipping his hands under onodera's pants to reach his member slowly rubbing his hand around it with his other hand he took onodera pants off his head heading toward onodera's member licking the top of it at that moment onodera let out a sexy (Ah) sent shivers to takano as takano couldn't hold back he started licking onodera's hole to loosen it while hearing onodera's voice he said " l'm putting it " then he slowly entered onodera slowly out and in then he started to pick up the pace slamming against onodera as he called " ritsu "/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Onodera finally let his voice out trying to call out for takano "ta..ta..takano..San "  
Both of them finally came while calling each other names . As onodera immediately fell asleep after that .. Takano was looking at his sleeping face smiling non-stop as he said in a warm voice " I love you .. Ritsu .. I always will "  
"As he said he heard onodera murmur " takano-San " he smiled even more as he covered onodera body and slept next to him only to see that onodera was clinging to him so close as if he wanted to be hugged by takano... Takano surrounded onodera with his hand and hugged him and fell asleep..  
The next morning onodera woke up only to see takano sleeping face close to his and his hands surrounding him he blushed as he remembered what he said last night . He

looked at the clock it was 7 a.m saying to himself it's still early I'll sleep more in takano-San hands .. He got closer to takano and laid his head on top of takano chest and fell asleep again...  
In the afternoon onodera woke up by takano " sorry to wake you up but we got to go.. We have work to do " onodera looked up takano was standing in front him his hair was wet " oh right I used the bathroom I took a shower you don't mind right ? "  
"Onodera said " oh. It's okay I'll get up right now.. I'll take a shower than head to work . You can go if you don't want to wait for me " takano let out a loud voice saying " huh ? Don't dream I'm going to wait for you after all it's our first day as lovers officially .. Besides if I knew you were going to take a bath I would have waited so that we can take one together.. What a waste " ... Onodera face was bright red just like tomato saying with a low voice "what lovers..who said that..besides why would I take a shower with you that's a bad idea you'll probably make us go late if we have a bath together " ... " don't worry even if we go late no one will say anything as long as we do our work without any mistakes.. So how about it will you take a bath with me ? " onodera looked up with bright red face " what ? No no no I won't take a bath with you " as he stood up and quickly went outside the room he stopped at the door and said with a low voice " maybe another day " and he fled immediately to the bathroom leaving takano in a statue of shock , he never expected that respond he let out a huge sigh saying " what the hell ? How can he be this cute ? Shit I can't let anyone else see this side of him , it's gonna be dangerous " as he covered his face with his palm covering his blushing face.. Onodera finished bathing as he went out he saw takano drinking a cup of coffee on his sofa when takano looked up he saw onodera wearing the blouse he gave him for his birthday takano let out a sigh and said " do you really not want to go to work today ? " onodera blushed and said " what are you saying let's go we'll be late " takano stood up and walked toward onodera and said " if you want to go you have to do something for me " onodera looked at takano with a puzzled look and said " what do I have to do ?" Takano smirked and said " kiss me " onodera surprised and blushing so hard you can't see his face said " huh ?" Takano answered " if you wants to go early and not late you have to kiss me " onodera face was bright red as he thought " I have to go early today there's so much work to do .. Plus it's okay if I do it I confessed yesterday and I think it's okay.. I'll just give him a small kiss " onodera used his hand to surround takano neck and kissed him quickly than pulled back in that moment takano pulled onodera toward him and kissed him deeply slipping his tongue inside than pulled out but he was still holding onodera from his waist and said " that was the first time you kissed me .. I'm so happy right now I might die " onodera said with a loud voice " you aren't allowed to die.. Because I... " he finally realized what he was going to say as takano pulled him much closer and said " because what onodera ?" " nothing.. It's nothing " ." If you don't say what you were going to say we're not going to work " onodera lowered his face and hided his face in takano chest and said "because I won't be able to live without you.. You are the one who made me fall in love with you again .. So take responsibility " his face bright red takano looked up and said " for godness sake just don't say words like this "  
Onodera looked up and takano looked down " cuz it's so fucking cute I won't be able to let you go to work if I do anything now ... But be prepared cuz when we get home today after work you won't be spared " as takano let go of onodera leaving onodera in a statue that no one knows " let's go onodera " onodera took his things and quickly followed takano both hoping and horrified he wants to go back home after work and doesn't.  
Please review and if there anything you didn't like please tell so I can know my mistakes ~ thanks ~


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter I hope you'll like it ~**

 **please review ~**

As both of them reached work onodera went to his desk and takano the same ..kisa sticked close to onodera and said " Ricchan... Doesn't takano-San look happy today.. Do you know why ?" ...as onodera tried to hide his blushing face he said " how would I know " ..." Kisa don't stick so close to onodera... Have you finished the manuscript I gave you" takano interfered..." Oh I totally forget..I'll start on it now "...as onodera was smiling at the mess kisa was in he felt a very hot gaze as he looked up it was takano staring at him with a look full of desire...onodera immediately blushed... Takano smirked then went back to work..." Ricchan do you have a fever ?" Kisa asked .." No, it's nothing" ..as onodera faced his desk and started working...

Finally it's lunch break...takano approached onodera and said " let's go you're eating with me so that you won't neglect your health"...as onodera looked up " I won't neglect my health besides I can eat by myself " takano leaned as he reached onodera ear and said " are coming or not ? " onodera fell from his chair and said " I got it I'll come "... He stood up and walked with takano heading to the cafeteria ..." These two really get along " Kisa said ...

In the cafeteria onodera was sitting alone waiting for takano ..." I brought you A set you don't mind ? " ..." No I don't mind ,thank you "..." Of course you won't "..."huh?" ...as takano put the food in front onodera he grabbed his chair and pulled it next to onodera and sat..." Takano-San where's your food ?"..." I'll be full watching you and I had a late breakfast today so I'm not hungry anyway"..." Then why did you bring me here ... I don't want to eat alone"..." Then would you feel better if I feed you myself ?"... Onodera blushed " no thank you , don't you feel embarrassed saying stuff like that?"..." Why would I feel embarrassed about feeding my lover in fact I would like to feed him mouth to mouth but you wouldn't allow it right ?"..." Of..of..Of course not pervert let me eat in peace "..." Okay just eat and ignore me " takano was smiling non-stop as he watched onodera start eating his eyes were shining very brightly...as both of them returned to the office Kisa asked onodera " ricchan are you okay ? You sure you don't have a fever ? You face is red before the break and now even more " ...onodera answered " it's nothing Kisa-San please don't worry about it I better go back to work "... As onodera recalled what happened on the way to the office inside the elevator...

Onodera was focusing on the door suddenly he felt someone grabbing his waist and pushing him to the wall as takano said " you know , I don't mind you being friendly with Kisa but don't let him stick so close to you, it gets on my nerve even if he has no interest in you or even if he's already dating someone just know that's you're mine "... Onodera blushed saying " what? I..I.." He was thinking ( what is this guy thinking ? Don't tell me he ) onodera said "takano-San ,are you jealous ?"..." And if I am ? Is there anything wrong ?"..."no that's not it ... It's just that I'm ..." Takano pulled onodera closer to him and said " you are what?"..." no it's nothing ".." If you won't say it I won't move even if the elevator opens ?"... Onodera blushing like a tomato grabbed takano shirt and hid his face in it and said " it made me happy that's all " ... Takano looked at onodera a blank look then pulled out and said " you are not going to be spared tonight... Believe me onodera... Oh right I forget" onodera looked up only to feel takano warm lips on his kissing him ,as he pulled out the elevator door opened and takano walked out saying " let's go onodera don't space out "

Every time onodera remembers that he hit his head on the desk...finally the day was over and every one was heading home...

Takano walked up to onodera saying " onodera..let's go we're heading home " onodera looking nervous said " takano-San you can go I had some work to do "..." Don't worry it's not like we're nearing the deadline ".." No no ! I really need to finish it today "... Takano looked at onodera and said " onodera hurry up we are going home "...onodera looked up to takano face and as he was about to speak takano pulled him up and dragged him while saying " you are coming now " onodera already gave up and he pulled his bag quickly...

They reached the apartment... Onodera opened the door nervously and suddenly he felt takano pushing him inside and entering he closed the door and pushed onodera on the door kissing him so hard and slipping his tongue inside he played with his tongue inside onodera's mouth they stayed kissing for a while without realizing the time then takano pulled out and looked at onodera who was breathing heavily and had a wet mouth while looking sexy and with eyes full of lust and Desire... Takano whole body shivered and he felt hard he swiftly carried onodera bridal like and headed toward the bedroom...

Takano throw onodera on bed and get on top of him he kissed him violently then pulled out and headed to his ear licking it making onodera shiver then he headed toward onodera neck making marks here and there he stopped for a minute as he pulled onodera shirt and his own as well he started licking onodera nipples biting them too with each and every bite onodera voice get sexier and sexier as he moan from the pleasure and takano get more and more excited.." Ritsu " .. Takano hand pulled onodera's pants as his hand slipped to touch onodera's itching member and he started rubbing it onodera moaned and takano get hard and said " ritsu will you do me too ? " onodera face turned bright red and he felt all the blood rush to his head his hand moved by itself and reached takano pants opening the zipper and slipping inside as he tried to touch takano's member he started rubbing it slowly.. Both of them were rubbing the other member and both felt pleasure..onodera with a voice barely could be heard " ta..ta..takano-San..I'm coming "...takano looked at onodera face and onodera body was trembling from the pleasure takano said " don't come.. I'm entering you now "... Takano entered onodera slowly and carefully and he moved slowly then he started to move faster slamming onodera's body... Finally both of them came... Takano rested his body on top on onodera's as he felt onodera sniff at his hair and said " takano-San"..."what ?"..."I love you really so much "..." Yeah I know.. I love you too more the before and more then ever " onodera face blushed he reached his hand and played with takano hair after a while takano felt that onodera stopped playing and as he lifted his head he saw that onodera was sleeping he went to onodera's side and hugged him while covering him with the blanket he stayed staring at onodera sleeping face while smiling and said to himself " you are finally mine " he grabbed onodera tight around him and went to sleep while hugging the boy he loves..

The next morning onodera woke up and looked around him he remembered last night and blushed... Then he looked around he couldn't find takano he rose up from his bed quickly then he heard takano voice saying " what's wrong ? Were you worried cuz I wasn't by your side ?" ...onodera blushed quiet hard and said " that's..that's.." Takano laughed very loudly and said " you know you are really really cute and that's bad " onodera face was colored you can't see him anymore..takano said " come I made breakfast " onodera looked up and said " Eh ? Really ? I..I..I'll come in just a minute " onodera hurriedly rushed out of bed and went to the bathroom... Takano seeing onodera rushing to the bathroom to hurry and eat the food he made for him, made him really happy takano was overjoyed he couldn't resist his smile and he smiled genuinely...

hope you you liked it ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter..sorry if there's any mistakes I worked quiet hard on it**

Today a day off after the end of the month onodera was cleaning his house as he heard the bell ringing he went to open the door... It was takano..onodera wasn't surprised since he knew takano won't let him alone especially on a day off, takano entered " what are you doing onodera ? " .. " as you can see I'm cleaning the house "..."i see then I'll give you a hand " ...

Takano helped onodera and they finished quickly since takano is an expert because he used to live alone takano sat on the ground exhausted crossing his legs as onodera came takano called out to onodera " come and set " onodera said he'll come after entering the bathroom.

As onodera left the bathroom and walked to set on the sofa takano pulled him and made him set on his legs onodera heart started jumping and his face turned tomato like he said "what are you doing takano-San ?".."what? I want you to set on my legs that's why "... It's embarrassing "..." No one watching beside I want to feel you like this I want you stay like this so that I can fill myself with you "..."what do you mean ?".." I mean I love you ritsu " ..."wh..wh..( lowering his voice ) me too" ... "So ritsu try saying it ".."saying what "..."my name .. My first name "..."wh..what ? I can't "..."why?"..."because I'll feel embarrassed and I'm younger than you so I can't "...takano looked at onodera then he changed his position so that onodera face will be facing takano face with onodera setting on takano legs..." I want you to say my name "..."I..I..i..can't "...suddenly takano kissed onodera then pulled out quickly onodera wanted a long kiss he pouted when takano pulled out takano smirked and said " if you want me to kiss you and make you feel good say my name "..." Bu...bu..but that's not fair takano-San"..."are you going to say it or not"...onodera face went red he hugged takano hiding his face in takano shoulder and said " ma..ma..masamune"...takano smiled immediately a very charming smile and said " finally I heard it from your mouth for the first time "...onodera kept hiding his face in takano shoulder asked him " taka..no I mean.. Masamune these 10 years were you really thinking of me ? "... Takano answered with a smile " not even one minute of these 10 years I didn't think of you...you were in everything I do everywhere I go...I couldn't stop thinking about you"... Onodera blushed more and hugged takano more tightly..."what's wrong ritsu"..."no,it's nothing.. I'm just happy.. I just want to say I love you"...takano chuckled and said " how about we watch a movie ?"...onodera stood up saying" good idea I'll turn on the DVD player " as onodera tried to go he was pulled again by takano " you know I changed my mind I'll rather having you on my legs and looking at you"..." Huh! But weren't you the one who suggested to watch a movie ?!"..."I changed my mind don't get angry"..."I'm not angry"..."oh really...oh that's right I forget to reward you for saying my name" onodera looked at takano that moment takano lips touched onodera's lips takano slipped his tongue inside and started playing after a while takano pulled out...onodera breathing heavily with a lusty look in his eyes as he rested on takano chest...takano said " why don't we take a nap together ?"...onodera looked up and said" if that's what you want then let's take a nap"..as takano held onodera between his arms and moved toward the bedroom he put onodera on the bed then laid down besides him facing each other takano brought onodera closer to him surrounding him with his arms and onodera clinging to takano both of them fell asleep feeling the other warmth...

After a while onodera woke up and went to the bathroom then returned to wake takano up " takano-San..no I mean..masamune...wake up..the nap finished" as takano opened his eyes only to see onodera he smiled genuinely a real smile and pulled onodera on top of him and said " what if I don't want to wake up...what will you do ?" Onodera answered " what do you want me to do ?"..."I don't know you think " onodera face blushed so hard as he kissed takano and tried to slip his tongue inside takano mouth..after trying for so long he managed to slip his tongue inside and he played inside takano mouth then he pulled out and said " now will you wake up... I made a reservation In a restaurant so let's take a shower and go "..."wow so you're hungry .. The shower will be together right ?"..."if that's what you want " saying that as he blushed takano immediately stood up and said " okay let's go take a bath "..." I have already prepared the bath tube"...takano dragged onodera and went to the bathroom he entered the tube then onodera after him...takano made onodera set between his legs and asked onodera" ritsu..do you like strawberry or chocolate?"..."huh? What's that?"..."just answer I want to know"..."I love them both but I guess I like strawberry more"..." Hmm..Tokyo or Kyoto ?"..." What's with your questions?i guess Tokyo maybe "..."I see".."what about you takano-San "..."huh?"..."I mean masamune"..." Good..I guess I like Kyoto more".."then chocolate or strawberry ?"..."chocolate for sure"..onodera laughed and he leaned His back on takano chest...as takano said " you know I still can't believe that you confessed to me...I think I'm dreaming "...onodera looking down he held takano hands and started playing with them and said " you are not dreaming taka... masamune this is real and I did confess to you that I love you"... " yeah I love you too" takano put his head in onodera's hair and took a whiff then he pulled his hands from onodera's and changed onodera position making onodera face him and said " I'm going to do you here in the bathtub " then he kissed onodera slipping his tongue inside as onodera moved his hand to hug takano... Takano continued kissing him playing inside his mouth then he moved to the ear then the neck heading to onodera chest he started licking as his hands moved down heading toward onodera butt then the hole takano entered his fingers inside onodera's hole making onodera gasp and moan and letting out sexy voices takano member get harder then ever " I'm entering be prepared " as he entered onodera...onodera let out an ah said with a low voice lower then ever "fe..feels...goo..good"...takano heard onodera and he started moving onodera hips up and down continuously and playing with onodera member with his other hand " masamune"..."ritsu"... As both of them reached their climax calling the other name ...

After the bath onodera changed his clothes and takano did they both moved together holding each other hand heading toward the door as onodera stopped he came closer to takano then kissed takano and said " I love you really much more than ten years ago"...takano shocked expression and a faint red color crossed his ear as he said " I love you too more then ever and forever ritsu ... I will always love you "...onodera smiled and so takano as they opened the door exiting the apartment and heading to their first date together...

 **I hope you will like it ~ please review ~**


	4. Chapter 4

Im so sorry for not putting the new chapter I was busy with some family issues

so here is the fourth chapter hope you'll like it

nodera was focusing on his work and typing on the computer...as he suddenly felt a warm feeling in his cheeks he turned to see what and as expected it was takano he was smiling at onodera and said " you should rest a little "..." No it's like I'm tired... And it's kinda interesting right now " takano looked at onodera's gleaming eyes that shone with happiness and excitement and couldn't resist himself as he let out a laugh then he kissed onodera and said " I got it but don't overwork yourself "..."sure, I'll take care "

being together in the same house has became normal for them these days rather they felt strange when they couldn't find the other just like they were from the same soul... Onodera always look for takano if he wasn't around he can't relax the same goes for takano.. He get really irritated if onodera wasn't around him or if he didn't know where he is...also sleeping in the same bed became a habit a natural routine for them like they used to sleep together from years ago...

Onodera finally finished what he was doing as he looked around searching for takano.. He saw him sleeping on the sofa onodera stood up and he went to get a blanket he covered takano and kissed his forehead while blushing like a tomato... He backed away and headed toward the bathroom... After nearly 10 minutes he exited the bath went to the kitchen... He was hungry and he can't cook well he knows takano will cook for him if he asked him but takano was asleep and he doesn't want to wake him up he gave up and decided to wait for takano to wake up... He sat on the ground leaning on the sofa while looking at takano sleeping face and without realizing he too fell asleep...

Takano opened his eyes slowly only to see onodera's face he was surprised but at the same time he was happy he smiled a genuine smile and realized the blanket that was covering him he then knew that onodera covered him and was waiting for him to wake up... In a smooth move he pulled onodera on top of him and onodera yelped as he was surprised takano said " you were waiting for me to wake up, thanks for covering me ritsu " onodera face blushed and said " it's okay you always cover me when I'm sleeping "... Takano closed to onodera and kissed him as his hand was heading toward onodera member onodera abruptly stood up that move surprised takano as he stared at onodera with a puzzled look onodera with a red face said " ca..ca..can..we eat first ? I'm kinda hungry you see " takano widened his eyes and then let out a very loud laugh and said " hahaha oh my oh my you were hungry and you waited for me to wake up... Why didn't you wake me up ?"..."because I didn't want to bother you "... Takano laughed at onodera face and said " ok ok we'll continue after you eat"... He sat straight while still holding onodera between his arms surrounding him so tightly.. Onodera looked at takano face and said " what's wrong ?"..takano was staring calmly at onodera face .. And onodera felt as if his face was about to explode " I can't wake up if I don't get my wake up kiss you know .. That's something you should remember well" onodera looked with a red face at takano as he slowly averted his eyes then surrounded takano neck with his hand then he kissed him but this time onodera took his time kissing takano which made takano face a little bit red then he pulled back with a lusty look in his eyes and said " now will you wake up ?"... Takano had a mischievous look in his eyes as he said " what do you think ritsu ? "... Onodera slipped out of takano and stood up and said " yes you will get up.. Now hurry up I'm hungry "...onodera walked straight to the kitchen and so did takano while laughing

Takano was cooking chicken fried rice since onodera wanted some and onodera was helping him... Onodera sat the plates On the table and the spoons then he went and sat on the chair that was in the kitchen while waiting for takano.." Takano-San do you need help or do you want me to do anything ? ".." No it's okay I'm almost finished ".." Hmm..okay" onodera was focusing On takano staring at him passionately while smiling as he heard takano say " ne ritsu don't you think we kinda seem like newlywed right now ?" Onodera face turned immediately red and said " wh..wh..what are you saying Baka ?" Takano let out a small laugh and said " It's finished lets go and eat ".." Eh? Ha ? Ohh ok " onodera headed out and sat on the table and takano right after him and the two began eating silently...

Takano finished before onodera and took his plate to wash it but he sensed onodera glancing at him from behind and smirked...

After a while onodera finished and went to the kitchen to wash his plate..after he washed his plate he felt someone arm holding him from his waist and turning him as soon as he turned his lips hit takano lips and takano slipped his tongue inside onodera mouth playing inside it doing that for a long time after he pulled out he shivered at the sight of onodera face he was breathing heavily and his mouth was wet his eyes was teary and the look in them was full of lust, takano could hardly resist himself he lifted onodera bridal like and headed to the bedroom,threw onodera at bed then took his own shirt off and then he leaned toward onodera and took both his shirt and pants off he kissed onodera then licked his lips heading toward his ear the biting them he went to the neck licking it then making his marks on it confirming that onodera was his and letting other know too then he went to lick onodera nipples and touching the other with his hand making onodera moan in ecstasy and onodera almost reached his climax as he said " ta..ta..takano-San I'm gonna co..co..come" takano smirked while continuing to lick onodera nipples then onodera came making his back arch in ecstasy after that takano went down he reached onodera member as he looked up to see onodera's face his body trembled from the look of it as he saw onodera's face and eyes they were inviting him onodera letting small heavy breath out of his mouth and pleading takano with his eyes takano couldn't surpass himself he licked onodera member as he entered onodera hole with one of his finger then his other finger joined in making onodera gasp he then went to lick onodera hole to loosen it onodera voice echoed inside takano head making him harder and harder takano finally entered onodera moving slowly and slowly then he started getting faster slamming into onodera's body and calling his name " ritsu.. Ritsu " ... " takano.. Takano-San " both of them reached their climax... Takano fell on top of onodera and he could hear onodera heavy breathing " ritsu.. I love you " ... Onodera blushed and replied " I love you too takano-San"..." Umm..I'm happy... I won't ever ever let go of you again ritsu no matter what I won't let you escape "... Onodera face blushed real hard and said with a voice barely could be heard " I won't escape and I won't go anywhere I'll always stay by your side takano-San " takano smiled and said " looks like tomorrow you won't be able to go to work early onodera " onodera blushed more then ever and said " wh..wh..what are you saying ba..Baka ?" He averted his eyes and slowly fell asleep...takano covered onodera and laid next to only to feel onodera clinging to him he smiled and surrounded him with his hand and went to sleep...

I'm sorry if there's any mistakes I was writing it quickly~ please review ~


	5. Not a chapter

**Hello every one it's been a while**

 **unfortunately I can't update any chapter for the next 2 weeks**

 **because our school have final exams and so on**

 **and personally I have a little problem to handle at my hand**

 **I'm so sorry and i promise I'll try to make the chapter I update for you super awesome and cool**

 **if you have any ideas or if you want other stories**

 **don't worry and tell me because I will always respond**

 **thanks and bye 3**


	6. Chapter 5

Hi all ~ sorry for the delay ~

i finally finished my exams and the fifth chapter of this fic~

i really hope you'll like it ~

i wroteit really long ~ but you might not find it long maybe ~

well without any further delay ~here's the chapter ~

Onodera woke up as the first thing he saw was takano sleeping face he smiled happily he sat straight and was about to get up only to Yelp after he was pulled in again to the bed by takano " ta takano-San were you awake ? "... "Well yeah as soon as you woke up I woke up too "..." Ha? Wh what does that mean ?".. Takano said with a mischievous look in his eyes " Nothing at all " onodera stood up and said " I'm heading to the bathroom are you going to get up ? "... " sure only if you give me my morning kiss " onodera faced flashed red with his eyes widened ..." I told you yesterday didn't I ?" Onodera remembered what takano said to him yesterday and he blushed even more he slowly get near takano and kissed him then quickly pulled away...takano pouted and said " yesterday kiss was longer why did you change your attitude?".. Onodera laughed and said " because if I don't we won't go early today and I know it " takano widened his eyes and laughed as he saw onodera back heading outside the room and said to himself ( shit what am l to do ? He became more cuter than before I don't know if I can control myself if I see him like that in work ) he stood up and headed toward the kitchen to prepare breakfast for onodera and himself... As soon as he finished onodera exited the bathroom his hair was wet and he wasn't wearing his shirt... Takano leaned his head on his hand and looked at onodera with eyes full of lust and said " are you inviting me onodera ? " onodera face blushed and said " Baka I'm not I just forget to bring my shirt with me, don't get excited "... " ohh such a shame " onodera blushed and rushed to his room to get his shirt while hearing takano laughter... He came back wearing his shirt and sat at the table both of them began eating after they finished they headed to work together..

Onodera sat at his desk as usual and began working and takano headed for a meeting... " ne ne ricchan don't you think that takano-San mood improved these days ? "... Onodera face turned a little red as he said " well I don't know.. Why don't you ask him kisa-San "... " no no I don't want to, you ask him.. Cuz you guys seems close these days "...onodera face turned red " wh wh what are you saying kisa-San ? I'm going to get some coffe for my self " onodera stood quickly and he went outside the office..

He sat on a chair and started to drink his coffee he seemed to have relaxed but as soon as he remember takano his face turn red, these days his head is full of takano even though they are always together whether at home or work but whenever takano head to a meeting and onodera stay by himself at a place alone he can never relax he just think of takano ... Onodera closed his eyes to stop thinking... Suddenly onodera felt someone presence on top of him as he opened his eyes he felt takano lips touching his, takano was kissing onodera while hiding onodera's face behind his hand then he pulled out and said to onodera " you won't move from here if you don't hide that red face of yours onodera.. I won't let you move from here "... Onodera was surprised " wh wh whose fault so you think it is that my face is red " even though onodera was saying these words he couldn't hide his blushing face and takano could hardly control himself in front him as he pulled back and sat next to onodera their hand touched and takano grabbed tightly on onodera's hand which made onodera face even more red than it was takano said " yeah yeah continue like this and we won't go to continue our work onodera "... They sat next to each other quietly..onodera face facing the floor with a red flush and takano looking up at the ceiling while still holding each other hand...finally takano broke the silence and said " let's go to continue our work... Since you seem to have cooled down".. Onodera nodded his head and stood up then both of them went back to the office..

Finally the day was over and everyone seemed tired from all the work...onodera headed home before Takano saying he has something to do...and Takano said he'd follow him 10 minutes late...from the company to the convenience store it takes roughly 5 minutes...onodera was walking and his mind in another world ... Probably thinking about takano the only person his mind is capable of thinking... While walking onodera pumped into someone he quickly bowed and apologized..." Onodera-San ?"..as onodera heard his name he lifted his head only to see haitani " haitani-San! What are you doing here ?"..." Oh.. Hello onodera-San I was on my way to a friend birthday party "..."oh I see... Excuse me I have To go now ... Bye "... Onodera wanted to walk but he was stopped by haitani hand grabbing his arm " nee onodera-Kun you aren't going out with anyone right now right ? Or do you have someone you love ? "...onodera shocked expressions covered his face and he said " I..I...I don't think that concern you haitani-San "..."no no onodera-San don't you remember I said that I was serious about you don't you remember " ... Onodera looked away and said " sorry but I'm already ..."..."is it takano ?"... Onodera face turned bright red and he stuttered while talking... Haitani face turned to a completely different expression an unpleasant one... He then grabbed onodera violently into a corner street and slammed him on the wall and said " so onodera-San if I take you now ...will takano break and get angry and frustrated and want to die ?! Nee onodera-San what do you think ?"...onodera face turned pale his eyes were scared the fear consumed them he stuttered " w..w..w...what do you mean ?"... " don't look so scared don't worry I'll be gentle with you "... Haitani face get closer to onodera's and his lips touched onodera's and he tried slipping his tongue inside... Onodera was scared he wanted to push haitani he struggled but couldn't do anything it was the difference in their body build.. How could the small fragile onodera push the tall and strong haitani.. His thought was getting blurred his eyes filled with tears he wanted to call for help ... He wanted to call for takano ... His heart was hurting he felt as if he was betraying takano... If only he listened to takano advice and stayed away from haitani .. He body was held strongly by haitani his back was hurting.. He closed his eyes praying that someone will help him... And suddenly his body became light and no one was holding him anymore he opened his eyes slowly ... And saw the figure of a man...the man he loved ... It was takano ... Takano usually don't come by this street but today he used it because it was a shortcut ... Haitani was on the ground he was pained and his mouth was bleeding... It looked as if takano punched him... Takano eyes was full of anger, rage, hatred and all the dark feeling he could possibly have... Onodera looked at takano and he slowly walked toward him step by step..he was staggering ... Finally he was face to face with takano he couldn't hold his tears anymore and started crying and his breathing was unsteady he throw his body on takano clutching takano's jacket... Takano immediately held onodera and hugged him trying to make him forget, giving him warmth... Haitani stood and said " oh my oh my why did you interrupt us takano we were having fun here "... Takano gave haitani a vicious glare and held him by his collar while holding onodera by his waist and said " if I see you ever again approaching him I'll kill you... You think I'm joking.. Well I'm not I will make your life hell ... So you better keep your dirty hands off him.."... after saying that he pushed haitani And walked with onodera to their apartment building...

—

Takano entered the apartment and looked at onodera who was still teary , he was panting and shaking takano went inside and sat at the floor and hugged onodera between his legs... Onodera was hiding his face in takano chest and takano was resting his head inside onodera's hair... The trembling boy in his hand was so fragile he wanted to hide him, he wanted to take away all his fears, he wanted to replace it all with nothing but happiness... " ...me" takano rose his head in respond to the voice that left the boy mouth and looked at him... The boy said with a shaking voice " he kissed me.. I didn't like it.. It was disgusting... It was unpleasant... I didn't like it.. I want to rip out my lips... I hate the feeling on them.. They were kissed by another man besides you... It's disgusting... It's creepy.. I don't like it.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry takano -San.. I'm sorry " the boy ended his sentence and started crying again his body trembling and shaking his breathing get unsteady again... Takano gazed at the boy with a soft gaze and rose the boy chin up and kissed him gently and carefully... As if he was touching a crystal glass that might break at any moment... He pulled away and looked at onodera and said " ritsu ... It's not your fault... You didn't do anything wrong.. You don't have to apologize.. The one I love is you ritsu.. I'll always love you.. Only you " onodera looked takano in the eyes and said " b.. B... B... But I let him kiss me .. I didn't listen to your advice.. "..."it's alright.. It's one of your sides that I love... But still I'm angry you are thinking about him right now and not me ... Tonight I'll make you forget what happened.. I'll make you take the day off tomorrow ritsu " takano had a mischievous look in his eyes as he closed onodera's mouth with his kiss as he kissed him passionately ..eyes full of lust. Love . And hunger..

—–—–—

Takano laid onodera on the sofa while still kissing him, he slid his hand inside onodera's shirt and started groping his nipples playing with them carefully.. His mouth headed toward onodera's ear he licked it then slowly he went to the neck,, he made a lot of mark in that area it almost covered onodera's neck.. He rose his head and kissed onodera's forehead... He took off onodera's shirt and his own too... His mouth started licking one of onodera's nipple while his hand playing with the other... Onodera trembled from takano's touch... Takano's hand took off onodera's pant and then he started groping onodera's member...while licking onodera's nipple then biting them making onodera arch

... He went down to onodera's member and gave a lick to the top of it then he slowly entered onodera's member in side his mouth.. He started sucking it moving his head with it... Onodera grabbed the pillow that was on the sofa and hid his face under it... Takano eyes rose up to look at onodera only to find him hiding... Takano stopped what he was doing and rose to onodera head and said " what are you doing ? Why are you hiding you face ?".. Onodera replied " because it's embarrassing "... Takano smirked and moved the pillow and gave onodera a gentle kiss and said" we'll do even more embarrassing thing it's still early to get embarrassed " he licked onodera lower lip then he bite it.. Then he went to continuing sucking onodera's member... Onodera reached his climax" ta..ta..Takano... I'm...c..co..coming... Please stop".. Takano ignored onodera plead and continued sucking harder and then onodera came inside Takano mouth... as Takano rose onodera saw that juice in Takano face as he swallowed it onodera screamed " Wh..What are you doin ?"... Takano looked at onodera and said" what? I'm just showing my love.. onodera that was quiet tasty " he looked at onodera as if he was teasing him " well then let's continue.. Don't think we finished yet ritsu" ... Takano slid one finger in onodera's hole and then the other... To help loosen it up " loosen up ritsu... Your so tight "... Onodera face turned dark red as he heard Takano words and averted his eyes saying " I..I..it's..not.. In my hand".. Takano chuckled at him and started moving his hand and he earned a loud moan from onodera as his back arched.. Onodera covered his mouth immediately.. Takano smirked and said " oh so it felt good? Nee onodera ?"... Not knowing what to say or do onodera face just keep getting hotter and hotter... " I'm entering ritsu "... Takano took out his finger and inserted his member inside onodera's hole... Onodera's back arched and he started moaning as Takano started moving... Slowly then faster and faster... He lowered his head to kiss onodera... He held onodera hand and locked their finger together... Slowly the two of them reached their climax.." Ta..ta..Takano-San"..." Ritsu.. I love you ".. The two finally came and Takano fell on top of onodera then he changed their positions... Onodera Laid on top of Takano and rested his head at Takano chest...onodera said " takano-San you know... I..I love you .. Every part of you... Your smell.. You..your body build.. And the way you talk .. Everything... At first I didn't want to fall in love with you again but I couldn't.. Everything in you draws me to you"... Onodera then kissed Takano.. In his forehead... His cheeks... And his neck.. He chest too ... Takano could feel his head getting hot... His cheeks slowly getting a bright pink color... He stood up and held onodera bridal like and went to the bed room.. He threw onodera on the bed and said" that was one hell of a confession I think we will go for a second round onodera"... Onodera face froze" eeh..eeh..w..wa..wait..ta..Takano.. I..don't.. Think..we..need..too..I..I..we have work tomorrow.. .." Onodera mouth get sealed with a kiss from Takano as Takano started playing with onodera's nipples..onodera screamed " n..n..noooo"..

.

.

.

—

Onodera woke up next to Takano... His back was hurting him like shit... He felt tired and exhausted from their night.. Takano wasn't satisfied with two round he even went for a third one.. If onodera didn't fall asleep he might have gone to a fourth round.. Onodera sighed and looked at Takano face while smiling.. He can't get angry at him anymore... He kissed Takano forehead and tried to get up but couldn't.. He tried again but was faced with failure... He then realized that the pain in his back get stronger and stronger preventing him from getting up.. He then heard a chuckle from Takano side.. When he faced Takano he realized that he was awake.. " what have you done Takano-San ?" He said with a voice almost tearing..Takano let out a small laugh and said " I told you didn't I that you won't be able to go to work today... Don't worry the pain will go if I put a warm towel.. I'll go get one now"... Takano kissed onodera gently and went to bring a warm towel for him... He came back and put the towel on onodera's back and sat next to him while sliding his finger inside onodera's hair and said " I called the office and said that you are sick... So you have today off... Go back to sleep" onodera pouted as he replied " I could have finished a lot of work today but you had to do that yesterday"... Takano chuckled and said " well your work can wait till tomorrow... I'll stay today with you so if you need anything tell me"... Takano laid next to onodera and held a book and started reading it... Onodera looked at Takano face and smiled as he rested his head on takano's chest saying " then I'll go to sleep... You can't go anywhere till I wake up " and immediately fell asleep.. Takano laughed and thought to himself [ he must have been really tired ... Though it was his fault that I did it more then one time ...] he chuckled again and returned to reading the book he was holding...

That's it ~

this might be the last chapter or might not ~ I'm still thinking ~

anyway hope you liked it ~


End file.
